


Джеймс Гордон - это диагноз.

by mattheway



Category: Gotham (TV), Gotham - Fandom
Genre: Gotham, Jim Gordon - Freeform, M/M, Oswald Cobblepot - Freeform, Slash, gotham tv, m/m - Freeform, oswald - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 04:17:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2923679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mattheway/pseuds/mattheway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Освальд не умеет плавать.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Джеймс Гордон - это диагноз.

Освальд не умеет плавать. Он барахтается, захватывает воду ртом и беззвучно пускает пузыри вверх. Вдох-выдох-вдох-гребок, стараясь хоть как-то умудриться удержаться на плаву и не пойти ко дну. Он и сам не замечает, как оказывается на берегу, беззвучно срывающимся голосом бормоча лишь одно имя. Читает его, как молитву, и воспевает на своем алтаре, запивая кровью рыбака и закусывая бутербродом. Парня трясет от озноба, а его руки можно к чертям ампутировать. За его насквозь мокрой, провонявший сточными водами, спиной высится величавый и такой прогнивший Готэм.   
_Гордон. Джеймс Гордон._  
Освальд прихрамывает на одну ногу. Вся одежда – клочья, смотреть без слез нельзя. Шаг – поволока – шаг. Видимо, он на самом деле чертов пингвиненок с сорок шестым размером левой ноги и неизвестно каким – другой, раздавленной. Боль уже не так слышна, как ранее, и пиво, что подсунули ему два охламона, разжигает притушенную наглость и злость. Он им благодарен, правда – иначе с чего бы еще парню таскаться с мертвым телом на заднем сидении машины.

Гордон видит его во всем. В протоколах, подворотне у участка. Протирает глаза и сам не понимает, что упускает момент. Коп даже не может ездить в собственной машине, до сих пор ощущая, как сзади в багажнике бьется чужое сердце. Неровно, пропуская удары, но бьется. Даже Эд, чертов заика в блестящих очках, иногда смотрит так, что полицейский начинает сомневаться в том, сколько таблеток он принял перед сном и не кажется ли ему это. Джеймс не уверен, что сможет так долго прожить, скрывая этого черного мертвого кота, _пингвина,_ за каменной кладкой собственного дома.

Освальд не пьет. Лишь нервно трясется и закатывает глаза, когда слышит ненавистную кликуху.   
Уэйн – его клеймо, битч, замерший в момент взмаха на потолке его трейлера. Красная нитка, связывающая их с Джеймсом, давно оборвалась. На нем лишь колпак дурака да желтая рубашка, рванная во всех местах. Имя Гордона мелькает в заголовках, и взгляд начинает хаотично бегать со строчки на строчку, разыскивая знакомые приметы и мимолетно все запоминая. Везде разбросаны банки с тунцом, и лишь дождь скрашивает эту атмосферу, в которой Кобблпот сам себя законсервировал.

_Его_ мать безумна. Белая копна вьющихся волос покачивается над креслом, а в голосе такой энтузиазм и гордость, что даже Гордон начинает ей верить. Миссис Кобблпот готова рассказать всю биографию сына в лучших чертах, как будто Джеймс пришел к ней свататься, а не брать показания. Слабый свет проглядывает из-за зашторенных окон, освещая холеные портреты в тяжелых рамах, которые все одинаковые, как на подбор - в гордый точенный профиль и с довольной застывшей улыбкой на губах.   
\- Он всегда такой элегантный, - и внутренний болван внутри Джеймса начинает кивать головой вперед-назад, а пульс заметно ускоряется.  
Даже закрыв глаза и зажмурив их до болезненных звездочек, полицейский может назубок назвать все приметы. Два передних зуба желтого цвета, низкого роста, прихрамывает на правый бок. Гордон не может разобраться, что с ним не так - Освальд-то и на свидания не ходит, как думает его мать. Он не сбежал с какой-то развратной девицей, в чем обвиняет его матушка.  
Такой красивый. И наивный.

\- Привет Джеймс. Мой старый друг.  
Питер, он же Освальд, прихрамывает и смущенно скалится. Заикается и заискивает перед Барбарой, стараясь не отвлекаться на разъяренного Гордона, не дышать с ним одним воздухом. Избегает встречаться с ним взглядом и внутренне ликует, всем видом показывая _– вот он я, сладкий, я жив!_ Как будто знает, что вдохнув с ним единым воздухом, он не сможет больше показывать всю свою выдержку и самоконтроль.  
И в переулке у него трясутся руки и расходятся колени, когда Кобблпот не достает ногами до асфальта. Он взвизгивает и повисает в руках Гордона, растеряв всю свою отвагу и пыл. Пытается дотянуться руками до его лица и сам себя одергивает, путает слова и краснеет пятнами, дрожит от его резких ударов и задыхается на выдохе. Пугается, услышав, что ему не рады и желают засадить отнюдь не то, на что он рассчитывал. Он никогда ему не будет лгать. Никогда. Ни за что.

У него синяки под глазами, хриплое дыхание и дурацкий вязаный свитер. Шаг из автобуса – и вот он уже в Готэме, дышит его воздухом и ощущает себя рыбой в воде. Всего лишь пару недель – и он одна из самых важных пешек, которую делят между собой два клана. Единственное, что точно знает Освальд и то, в чем он может не сомневаться – то, что Готэм его дом. Ему больше некуда идти.  
Он пользуется тем, где живет. Освальд водит челюстью в бок и ухмыляется. Кобблпот одергивает задравшийся край пиджака и уверенно распахивает зонт над собой, а не над какой-то сукой Фишмуни.  
Его следующая цель – Джеймс Гордон. И он точно не упустит его.


End file.
